All worth it
by breezy307
Summary: a kiddnapping,two poisned girls,love and evil.what more can you ask for? semi-songfic
1. meeting the crew

**WORTH IT ALL**

**Chapter 1**

(Brittney's P.O.V)

Yo. I'm Brittney; I'm the youngest in the PPG. I'm 16. I'm kind of like buttercup but like bubble when I want to be. I love to skateboard. I'm TERRFIED of needles (everyone knows it). My powers are making people do what I want, but only for good, singing (they say my voice sounds like angels singing) and dancing (I'm really good). I do cheerleading, soccer and volleyball. I'm captain of the volleyball team. I LOVE to prank people. My color is aqua like bubbles. You do not want to mess with me cause I can be worst than buttercup when I'm mad. Brad jojo is my counterpart/best friend. Oh yah I have a human mom I live with her, my little sister Bree and my stepdad whose a drugie but I'm still a ppg. The RRB's are like my big brothers. We all love each other.

(Blossom's P.O.V.)

Hi I'm blossom; I'm the oldest of the PPG. I'm really smart. I'm in gymnastics. My power is ice in all honors classes (but I still know everything). I'm the leader of the ppg. I live with the professor. Brick jojo is my counterpart/boyfriend.

(Bubble's P.O.V.)

Hi I'm Bubbles. I'm really sweet. I'm the caption of the cheerleading team. My color is light blue. I live with the professor. I'm the 3rd youngest in the ppg. My counterpart/boyfriend is Boomer Jojo

(Buttercup's P.O.V.)

Yo. I'm Buttercup. I'm the second oldest in the ppg. I have a really short temper, so don't mess with me or my sisters. My color is neon green. I'm caption of the girls' soccer and baseball teams. My counterpart/boyfriend is butch Jojo.

(Brad's P.O.V.)

Yo. I'm brad. I have brown/black hair and dark blue eyes. I'm the youngest in the RRB. I love to skateboard. I'm caption of the basketball team. I also play football and soccer. I can get worse than butch when I'm mad, but can be sweeter than boomer when I want to be. I love to prank people. I have laser eyes and I can see people's auras. Brittney utionium is my counterpart/best friend.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

Hi I'm Brick. I'm the leader/oldest of the RRB's. I'm in all honors classes (but still know it all). My color is red. I'm in baseball. Brittney is like my little sister. My brothers and I live the professor we all have our own rooms. Blossom is my counterpart/girlfriend.

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

Hi I'm boomer. My color is blue. I'm caption of the football team. I'm the 3rd youngest in the RRBs. I'm also the sweetest of the RRBs. Brittney is like my little sister. Bubbles is my counterpart/girlfriend

(Butch's P.O.V.)

Yo I'm butch. I'm the 2nd oldest of the RRBs. I have a really short temper, so don't mess with me, my brothers or our girlfriends/best friends. I'm caption of the boys' soccer and baseball teams. My color is dark green. Brittney is like my little sister


	2. THE FIGHT AND CRASH

**All worth it**

**2**

(Brittney's P.O.V.)

_**Two months later**_

I'm at dad's (professors) this week. Oh yeah this weeks the talent show, it's on Friday, today's . I forgot to tell you guys brad asked me out but I just caught brad cheating on me with (gag) brandy my slut of counterpart (power punks) who's in LOVE with brad. If you're wondering how I found out:

_**FLASHBACK**_

I was going to the store to pick up some stuff I needed when on the way home I cross over an alley to get home when I hear a VERY familiar voice in the shadows.

"Do you think Brittney will find out about us?" the voice said

Then I hear another voice that sounds just like… BRAD

"Naw, she's too stupid to find out" brad said while kissing all over brandy's neck. I was about to go over and confront him when I thought "why not get revenge at the talent show hmmmm."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Yeah I hope he gets the message with the song I'm singing. Everyone one was trying to tell me but I wouldn't listen until I saw him with my own eyes. I heard the winner of the talent show gets a record deal I can't wait until I win. (Cocky I know but still). If you win you get a mansion with a skate park, pool, tennis / basketball court, football field, Pond River going through the house and more.

I'm outside with my crew (Michelle, Kelly, Jake, DJ and Preston). Jake is Kelly's boyfriend, DJ is Michelle's boyfriend, Preston has a HUGE crush on me he pretty cute. He has light brown hair, spiked up. The darkest brown eyes you'll ever see. Tan skin. He's pretty strong for a human. He has a six pack. He's tall about as tall as brad and the rest of the RRBZ, but there's on small problem, Preston and brad HATE each other. Brad always accuses me of cheating on him with Preston or lying to him or going to the club and sleeping with random guys. Yet he does the same crap that he says.

So yah brad still doesn't know that I saw him nobody does except me. Oh look there's blossom, bubbles, buttercup and the RRBZ. Oh gosh please let Preston and brad act normal for once.

"Hey Britt" said buttercup

"Hey BC, whatcha guys doing?"

"Nothing" said buttercup "what about you?"

"Just hanging out with- grrr"

"What's wrong?" said Kelly

"Look over there" I said as I point to a group of kids and see brandy dancing like a slut.

"OH HELL NO" I yelled while running over to brandy

"OK YOU WANNA-BE HEFER YOU NEED TO BOUNCE BEFORE YOU REGRET EVER BEING BORN CAUSE IM SICK AND PISSED WITH YOU STARTING CRAP SO GET THE FUCK OUT AND LEAVE!NOW!" I yelled at brandy

"OH SHUT UP WHORE YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING" brandy said as she smirked

(BUBBLE'S P.O.V.)

Oh that was a MAJIOR mistake on brandy's part.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WANNA-BE HEIFER!" Brittney said really pissed she was red with anger.

"WE JUST GOT BORED SO WE CAME HERE TO WATCH YOU WANNABE DANCER'S DANCE" brandy asked

(Brittney's P.O.V.)

"YOU'RE THE ONLY WANNABE DANCERS HERE WE CAN OUT DANCE YOU ANYWERE AT ANYTIME!" Brittney yelled

"FINE THE WHOLE HIGHSCHOOL WILL WATCH US COMPETE AND PICK A WINNER WHICH IS GONNA BE US" Brandy said

"FINE WILL HAVE HERE ON THE STAGE YOUR CREW AND MY CREW ONE ON ONE YOU ONLY GET 2 SONGS WHOEVER GETS THE MOST CLAPS AT THE END WINS AND P.S. I ALWAYS WIN! SHOUTED BRITNEY

_At home still (Britt's p.o.v)_

I'm really pissed off right now and I want a ham sandwich this is not a good combo. I can't believe she had the nerve to call me a whore. She really needs to watch herself. Oh well I need to stop thinking about her I'm going to Kelly and Michelle's birthday party with Preston, DJ and Jake. They're having it at their uncle's house that has an indoor pool so it's a pool party.

I have on a purple halter top bikini with a flower in the middle and purple high heels my hair is in a wavy down style.

I was on my way out the door when

"Where are you going in a bikini?" brad asks way to over protectively

"Remember I told you I was going to Kelly and Michelle's pool party with DJ, Jake and Preston."

"NO I DON'T YOU'RE ALWAYS GOING SOMEWHERE WITH PRESTON I SWEAR YOUR CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT BASTARD!" brad yells

"whats with the yelling?" boomer says as he bubbles, brick, blossom, BC, and butch come down the stairs but Britt and brad keep on fighting

"I'M NOT FREAKING CHEATING ON YOU WITH PRESTON AND I'VE ONLY HANG OUT WITH HIM WHEN YOU'RE OUT DOING SOMETHING!" I SCREAM

"AND YOU REALLY FUCKING SHOULDN'T EVEN BE TALKING BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT WHORE BRANDY EVERYTIME YOU GO OUT! AND YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING THAT REALLY MESSED UP AND CAN BARELY STAND LOOKING AT YOU RIGHT NOW!" I SHOUT

"BRANDY IS NOT A WHORE IF ANYONES A WHORE HERE ITS YOU!" BRAD YELLS

"JUST INCASE YOUR TO STUPID TO RELISE THIS WE ARE FUCKING OVER AND FUCK YOU oh wait BRANDY DOES THAT TO YOU EVERY NIGHT!" I TURN AROUND AND GO OUT THE DOOR INTO MY CAR

(Brick's P.O.V)

"well that was awk-"

_**CRASH **_

The whole house just shook

"What the hell?" BC says

"OMG DIDN'T BRITTNEY JUST LEAVE IN HER _**CAR**_ LIKE FIVE SECONDS AGO?"

THERE WAS A SECOND OF SILENCE THEN WE ALL FLY OUT THE DOOR TO SEE BRITTNEYS CAR ON THE SIDE ON FIRE AND ANOTHER CPURPLE CAR NO IT SIDE

(Butch's P.O.V)

We all fly to the crash and see Brittney in the car passed out me boomer brick and brad try to pull her out while the ppg pull the other person out of their finaly got Brittney out she only has a couple bruise and scratches she's still passed out but she'll still be able to dance tomorrow


	3. oh gosh really THEY ALL have to be here

Worth it all

3

_**Authors note /**_** I**** know the car wreck was kinda random but it's gonna be important later on in the story anyways most of this chapter is gonna be in Brittney's p.o.v. anyways R and R love you guys **

**Brittney's P.O.V.**

"Britt, BC, Brittney, Buttercup, BRITTNEY AND BUTTERCUP GET YOUR BUTTS UP NOW BEFORE EAT ALL THE PANCAKES DOWNSTAIRS!" Blossom screamed in me and Buttercup

"We're up. We're up. Chill your tits." I moaned to my sister I looked at my alarm clock its effing 6:00 in the morning. "Blossom, its 6 in the morning why the hell are you waking us up so early on a SUNDAY morning?" I almost screamed at my sister

"Brittney its Monday" blossom said like I was the dumbest person she ever met. "Oh ok then, I'll be down in 30 min. I have to take a shower"

"Ok" she said as she left the room

I took a quick shower and got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror I was wearing a blue (tight fitting that showed of my perfect hourglass figure) tank top that cut just above my belly button, black _Nike_ shorts (here are the shorts- ..) and black converse (its summer there is only 1 week of school left). I blew out my hair this morning so it's really straight and silky.

I went downstairs to see the RRB and my sisters already eating. Bubbles was wearing her hair in her 2 ponytails and had on a blue juicy tracksuit and beige Sperry's.

Blossom was wearing a pink juicy tracksuit and black Sperry's.

Buttercup was wearing a green _Nike _and black _Nike _shorts with green converse.

I made sure not to look at Brad while we ate

"Hey BC isn't today sports day?" Bubbles asked (**sports day is when they have no classes and have all the sports championships at school**) "yah I think so" BC answered.

Blossom then stood up and said; "guys I entered in a contest at the mall and won so we all get to go to LA and we get to stay all summer and we get to keep the beach house since the guy who started the contest doesn't want it anymore, we also get to fly first class to LA! Oh and we leave right after school ends on Friday" then Bubbles started going on about swimsuits "OMG were late for school" I yelled

We all have the same classes together so our first period was music. We took our seats when the teacher said; "ok class we have 8 new students' ladies first so girls come in and please introduce yourself."

"Ok I'm berserk, this is brute, brat and brandy" berserk said. They looked like a slutier and uglier version of us .I looked at my sisters and saw that they were all looking at me then brads then brandy the RRB were doing that two. I guess I looked really mad because blossom mouthed "are you ok?" I just shook my head no. the teacher started talking " ok guys we don't have enough desk so some of you are going to have to share ok let me see berserk, brat and brute you guys go sit at the table in the back while brandy go sit with brad and Brittney." I almost passed out I was so mad "ok lets meet the boys please come in" then came the punk version of the RRB "ok boys introduce yourself"

"Ok I'm blaze this is Blake, Brett and bandit" omg there the rowdy rude boys. All the rowdy rude3 boys looked over my sisters then stopped at me and smirked it was REALLY creepy.

"Ok class we need to see how well these new kids can sing so first up is Brittney and brandy ladies come pick your song" my face was so red from anger I probably looked like a tomato. I went up to the front of the room" Since we have a new student we are going to let them choose the song"

Brandy almost jumped for joy when she heard that "ok can we sing that boy is mine even though I already have a boyfriend" .it. I was so pranking her this week. "Wow you been here for a day and you already have a boyfriend who may that boy be?" the teacher asked "its brad jojo" she said like she won a trophy "wait I thought Brittney was dating brad?" someone asked "nope that's over" I said then all you heard was a bunch of boys going "yes, I can't wait to tap that" some boy shouted "umm the only thing you'll be tapping is the 911 button if you don't shut up!" BC shouted being the overprotective sister I love

"Ok anyways let's get this started"

**Bold is Brittney**

_Brandy_

_**Britt and brandy**_

_Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute_  
><strong>uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar<strong>  
><em>Yeah, you do too but, umm,<em>  
><em>I just wanted to know do you know<br>somebody named you,  
>you know his name<em>.  
><strong>Oh, yeah definitely I know his name.<br>**_I just wanted to let you know he's mine_.  
><strong>Huh..no no, he's mine.<strong>

_**You need to give it up.  
>Had about enough.<br>It's not hard to see,  
>the boy is mine<strong>_.

_I think it's time we got this straight,_  
><em>let's sit and talk face to face.<br>There is no way you could mistake him for your man,  
>Are you insane?<em>  
><strong>See I know that you may be<strong>  
><strong>just a bit jealous of me.<br>Cause' you're blind if you can't see  
>that his love is all in me<strong>.  
><em>See I tried to hesitate,<em>  
><em>I didn't want to say what he told me.<br>He said without me  
>he couldn't make it through the day,<br>ain't that a shame._  
><strong>And maybe you misunderstood,<br>Plus I can't see how he could  
>wanna take his time and that's all good.<br>All of my love was all it took**

_**The boy is mine.  
>You need to give it up.<br>Had about enough.  
>It's not hard to see,<br>the boy is mine.  
>I'm sorry that you<br>seem to be confused.  
>He belongs to me<br>the boy is mine.**_

**Must you do the things you do  
>Keep on acting like a fool<br>You need to know it's me not you  
>And if you didn't know it girl it's true<strong>.  
><em>I think that you should realize,<br>And try to understand why  
>He is a part of my life<br>I know it's killing you inside._  
><strong>You can say what you wanna say.<br>What we have you can't take**.  
><strong>From the truth you can't escape.<br>I can tell the real from the fake.**  
><em>When will you get the picture.<br>You're the past, I'm the future  
>Get away it's my time to shine<br>if you didn't know the boy is mine._

**You can't destroy this love I've found  
>Your silly games I won't allow<br>The boy is mine without a doubt  
>You might as well throw in the towel<strong>  
><em>What makes you think that he wants you,<br>when I'm the one that brought him to  
>The special place that's in my heart,<br>he was my love right from the start_

**He belongs to me**  
><em>The boy is mine, not yours<em>  
><strong>But mine!<strong>  
><em>Not yours<em>!  
><strong>But mine!<strong>  
><em>Not yours!<em>  
><strong>But mine!<strong>

_**I'm sorry that you  
>seem to be confused.<br>He belongs to me  
>the boy is mine.<br>The Boy Is Mine**_

Then the whole class got up and started clapping but brad was looking at me like he regretted cheating on me.


End file.
